Sweet Dreams or Sinful Nightmares
by WinglessAngel01
Summary: What if Yuki's kidnappin went different? What if instead of saving his friends and leaving Yuno Akise had saved him? How would the story change? Come with me on a journey to see how changing one thing can alter the whole story.Warning:BoyxBoy Pairing:AkisexYuki,YunoxYuki Giving the choice who do you think Yuki would choose?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dreams or Sinful Nightmares

"Yuki." Akise thought worriedly he had been searching for Yukiteru for a good time and he hadn't replied to his e-mail. Later that cop Nishijima told us of what happened to him apparently Yuno Gasai had kidnapped him. She must of knew we were close to finding her or Yuki did cause she or him used Yuki's phone to contact me the message read Akise I'm scared I think Yuno's finally lost it she chained me to the wall but I managed to get free when she left to get more food I'm in xxx hotel please come help me before Yuno gets back I'm too scared to move and barely have any strength. I didn't have time to get the others or question the message I was just too worried so I went to the building alone I was on my way to the room when I noticed Gasai's pink hair from down the hall she must of been hiding waiting for me to open the door so she could knock me out. "Come out Gasai I can see your hair." I said. "You always were too perceptive Akise!" She said running towards me with a fire extinguisher. I dodge her attack and manage to get the fire extinguisher away from her, I smashed the fire extinguisher down on her head not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to knock her out after that I handcuffed her and took all of her weapons well the weapons she had on her at the time. Then I went into the room it was cluttered and full of trash the two skulls I knew Yuno had were sitting in two separate chairs with a third in between them "Probably where Yuno sat." I thought with disgust. My eyes wander to a glint of light a chain slunk down from the wall at the end of the chain I found Yukiteru looking dull, and lifeless his once bright blue eyes held a light of despair in them and he was unresponsive even when I touched him I had to check if he was still breathing. "Yuki are you alright Yuki say something." I said getting a bit worried. Nothing I was doing to rouse him was working it was like he was in a trance. So I did the next thing that came to mind I lifted up his chin so he was looking up at me and pressed my lips against his slightly parted ones. My tongue slip in through his slightly parted lips and I began to explore his mouth "Hm he tastes like curry." I mentally noted for a second. But Yuki still stayed unresponsive so we stayed like that for a minute. I was starting to give up hope but then Yuki stirred and tensed I opened my eyes only to be met with Yuki's puzzled yet slightly scared gaze I ended our kiss and a small trail of saliva ran down Yuki's mouth it almost made me want to take him right there. "Akise?" Yuki said bewildered and breathlessly. Right then I was praying to god my cheeks weren't turning red. "What happened?" He asked looking up at me with his innocent blue eyes. But then he began to look panicked "What about Yuno and the forced food and the jar and, and." He stammered his eyes filling with tears as he looked through the room for the source of his fear. I grabbed Yuki and clutched him to my chest and said " It's alright I took care of her she can't hurt you anymore." He began to cry into my shirt I rubbed his head soothingly and waited for him to calm down. He began to calm down and when his crying came to a stop I asked "You feeling better now." Yuki nodded into my shirt "Damn it should be a sin to be so unknowingly cute." I thought as I once again resisted my urges to ravish him. "Now Yuki do you know where the key is." I asked him. "I think it's near the computer." He said sniffling a bit. I started to make my way towards the computer but Yuki grabbed my shirt sleeve. "Don't leave what if Yuno comes back?" Yuki asked. "What did she do to him to make him this scared?" I wonder but then thought in anger "This is Gasai she killed her own parents for goodness sake what could she not do to Yuki." "I'll be back with the key in a second then I'll free you and we'll leave alright?" I said rubbing his hair gently. "Alright." He said letting go of my shirt sleeve reluctantly. I came back with the key a moment latter and unchained Yukiteru and picked him up bridal style. "Eh Akise it's alright I can walk." Yuki said. "No it's not you need to rest." I said sternly. "But." Yuki tried to protest but I cut him off and said "No buts Yukiteru." He quieted down and relaxed in my grip. I had called Nishijima to come and get us when I went to get the key but I was slightly surprised at how quick he got there. I laid Yuki on the backseat because he had fallen asleep while I was carrying him and I wanted him to rest. I got in the passenger seat and Nishijima asked "So where are you taking him?" I thought it over for a second and said "Too my house it's safer I won't tell him where he is so Yuno's diary won't be able to tell her I'll just tell him it's a police hideout and the information can't be told to him because of Yuno's diary." "Akise there's no need to worry about Gasai as we speak my man are going into that building to arrest her it's all over now." Nishijima said. "Well better to be safe than sorry." "Alright than but just be careful I'll call you when Gasai is in containment." Nishijima said. And with that I picked up Yuki and carried him into my home. "Yuki, Yuki where are you Yuki." Gasai searched the empty room as she looked through her Yukiteru diary but it only said Yuki was asleep. "Stop right there." An officer said as he stood outside the room. "Do you know where Yuki is?" Yuno asked stepping forward. The officer shot at her but the bullet ricocheted off her hatchet and hit another officer. Yuno ran towards the officer swiping his head clear off with her hatchet. "I guess you don't know where Yuki is." She said as she cleaned off her hatchet. "Don't worry I will always find Yuki always." She thought as she left the building.

Author Notes: This is my first story on ffnet and I hope it is not my last. As you know, ffnet is really cracking down on the stories on the site, and has even began removing a few concerning the content that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes. So that would be just about every story on the site. A lot of the good ones at least, and it is absolutely ridiculous. If you haven't heard of the petition to make this stop this, please check it out and sign it please! Also, on June 23, 2012 (this Saturday) according to GMT it has been planned for ffnet to have a Black Out Day, which is like what Wikipedia, tumblr, and even Google have tried to do, or have done to protest the SOPA and ACTA and all the censorship beginning on the internet. Basically, you do not go on ffnet **at all** on June 23th. No updates, no reading, no favoriting, no reviewing, no messaging **nothing** concerning at all on that day, to protest against this insanely stupid restriction. The plan is that if enough people participate, the site will notice that the users care about the stories they've put years, or months of their life into. And remember, the motto of ffnet is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we do that with them limiting are creative ideas? June 23th - this Saturday please stay off of ffnet. If you care about the stories you have on here, or the stories you love to read than protest this so they are not deleted. Other than that please review I want to know if I should keep working on with this story or if it's just a waste so please tell me how you feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry for the wait I meant to put this up last week but because of some problems I could not.

Akise POV

Yukiteru had been sleeping a while and I just didn't have the nerve to wake him so I just let him sleep. I lived by myself and I had only one bed I really never planned on having guest or anyone over at all. So I thought I don't need an extra bedroom, and a one bedroom was cheaper. Which is why I now ran into the dilemma of not knowing where to sleep Yuki was in the only bed and the couch wasn't that comfy so I looked down at Yuki and thought "Maybe I can just sleep with Yuki in the bed." Then the reasonable part of my brain said "You would really take advantage of Yuki like that in his time of weakness?" But another thought crossed my mind "You're not taking advantage your just watching him closely you never know Gasai could show up and this is the only bed Yuki wouldn't mind." it chimed slyly. "Yeah I'm just making sure he's alright and stays safe during the night." Akise thought trying to make himself buy it but deep down he knew why he wanted to be there in the bed with Yuki. He smirked at the small boy and went to change into his pajamas. He went back to his bedroom and walked over to the bed he got under the comforter so he didn't disturb Yuki who was under the sheet. "Um...mmm" Yuki murmured in his sleep as he began to toss and turn. I turned towards him to see what was wrong and was caught off guard when he latched onto me hugging me close to his chest I was happy he was still asleep because if he were awake he would see my red face right now. "Yuki you are such a tease." I whispered as he snuggled closer to me. I laid there unable to fall asleep.

Yuno's POV

"Hmm I can't find Yuki!" Yuno thought angrily as she walked the deserted streets. "Keeping him there would of protected him stupid nuisances now Yuki is in danger and it's all Akise's fault." She thought her anger rising at the thought of that idiot's name. She still remembered the time he said "Honestly I like Yukiteru-kun beyond the point of just friendship." and went over to Yuki and grabbed his waist all friendly like. "I'll kill Akise Yuki is mine nobody else's. Mine,mine,mine!" She thought as she checked her Yukiteru diary again. Just to get the same thing "Yuki is sleeping aw so cute." It was starting to get annoying to get the same message every ten minutes she almost felt like breaking her own phone. Yuno couldn't go back to her home either because the cops were swarming it. "So they let a terrorist get away with bombing a school but I can't have my Yuki!" Yuno thought in full blown rage. "Stupid police." She pouted. "If I was Akise where would I take Yuki." Yuno thought. "On the bed of course." She thought instinctively and her cheeks turned red. "No no no that's not happening Yuki is mine, and my diary says Yuki is sleeping anyway." Yuno thought. "But what would stop Akise from doing things to Yuki while he's asleep." Yuno thought as her mind began to wander. "I'm not there to protect Yuki what if Akise is feeling him up and touching him pervertedly and Yuki's so knocked out from some drug Akise gave him that he's sleeping through it all." Yuno thought worriedly as she began to imagine what Akise was doing to Yuki's sleeping form. "Don't worry Yuki you won't feel a thing." Akise was probably saying as he undressed Yuki's unconscious body Yuno thought. While Yuki laid there unconscious not able to tell Akise no. Akise rubbed his hand lightly down Yuki's bare torso then reached his pants but left them on probably thinking I'll get to those later. He began to kiss and lick Yuki's body sucking gently on one of his nipples. "Akise what are you doing?" Yuki would ask waking from his drug induced state Yuno thought. "Yuki I can't take it anymore I have to have you!" He would yell as he pounced on Yuki. "No!" Yuno yelled as she shook the image from her mind. "I won't let that happen!" She said with a fierce determination. "Yuki is mine!" She thought as she ran off through the streets driven by new found motivation, and worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I know this is going slowly right now and there isn't much you know making out but its coming up.

Yuki's POV

I was feeling really cold and I didn't know where I was. I dreamt that I was still chained to that chair locked up by Yuno. Hardly dressed as a cool breeze caused a light shiver to go down my spine. The coldness was all I felt the darkness was all I saw. But I could feel the empty eyes of those skulls on me and hear the way the chains rattled even at my slightest movements. If it weren't for the cold I would of thought I was dead because I did not feel anything besides the cold I did not think of anything but the cold. If I didn't have the cold I would lose the one thing that reminded me I was of this world. Then seemingly out of nowhere a warmth came over me warming my body like a fire during winter. I reached out for that warmth and latched onto it with all I had hugging it to my body. My body began to heat up and my chains disappeared as I fell into a peaceful sleep. "Mm...Just a few more minutes." I muttered as I held something close to me. "Yukiteru you have to let go I need to get to the phone." I thought i heard Akise say. "Eh Akise what's he doing here?" I thought to myself. "I must still be dreaming." I thought as I snuggled back up to the warmth and tried to go back to sleep. "Yuki I'm serious I need to get the phone." Akise said again. I opened my eyes and looked up surely enough Akise was really there. "Eh Akise what are you doing here?" I asked bewildered a bit. "Huh Yuki are you still half asleep? Well never mind that can you please just let go?" Akise said. "Eh what do you mean?" I asked looking down and surely enough I was griping onto his waist like he was some kind of stuffed toy. "Ah." I said letting go of him quickly a bit embarrassed at my actions. "Thanks." He said running out to get the phone. "How long had we been like that?" I thought frantically. "He must think I'm a giant baby that can't sleep without his mommy now." I thought tearing up a bit at how pathetic I must have seemed. "He must of been so uncomfortable." I thought as I began to pace around the room. "Wait why was I latching on to him anyway?" I thought as I stopped my pacing. "I remember being cold and then feeling this warmth and grabbing on to it." I thought. "Wait was that warmth Akise?" I couldn't help but ask myself.

Akise's POV

"Damn it who could be calling!" I thought angrily as I heard the phone ring. I didn't want to wake Yuki yet but then I heard the automated voice say "Call from Nishijima.". I began to try and wake Yuki up. "Mm...Just a few more minutes." Yukiteru muttered and I would of loved to have obliged to that but this call could be important, or related to Yuno. I almost lost my nerve when he snuggled closer to me and thought for a second "Skip Nishijima I'll call him back later.". But got my nerve back and said as sternly as possible "Yuki I'm serious I need to get the phone." "Eh Akise what are you doing here?" Yuki asked. I was taken aback for a second and thought "What he doesn't remember what happened yesterday?". Then I said "Huh Yuki are you still half asleep? Well never mind that can you please just let go?" "Eh what do you mean?" Yuki asked looking down. "Ah." Yuki said letting go of me quickly, looking a bit embarrassed. "So cute." I thought before saying "Thanks." and leaving the room. "Aw I miss Yuki's warmth." I said rubbing my stomach as I picked up the phone and said "Hello." in an irritated tone. "Huh what's wrong Akise?" Nishijima asked. "You just took a while to call is all so how did things go?" I asked him. "Miss Gasai got away taking down four officers during her escape." Nishijima explained. There was a long pause before Nishijima said "We'll be going with your plan I'll set up a fake location and give you the address, then you tell Yuki which we alert Yuno's diary. Then me and the force we'll stake it out to catch her.". "Okay sounds like a plan what's the address?" I asked him. "I don't know yet i'll call you later when we've figured it out. Just don't let Yukiteru figure out where he is." Nishijima said. "Alright talk with you later than." I said. "Bye." Nishijima said after that I hung up the phone. I walked back to my room not worried about Yuki figuring out he was at my home. Because earlier before I went to bed I had stored away everything that would make Yuki think this was my home which really wasn't a lot, but there were some things. I went into my room to find Yuki sitting on the bed staring intently at me it almost made me blush, but I held it together. "Akise." He said stammering a bit. "I'm sorry." He said breaking out into tears. I ran over to him and asked "Yuki what's wrong why are you sorry?" a bit confused. "I dragged you into my problems, and now Yuno might hurt you, and I must of keep you up all might with the way I was latching to your waist I'm such a hindrance to people." He said crying, and stuttering a bit. "No Yuki you didn't keep me up, and it's fine I wanted to help you, and Yuno doesn't scare me I won't let her hurt you ever again." I told him tugging him into my arms and holding him close his crying settled down, but I could still hear him slightly sobbing. I began to rub his head softly and he finally stopped crying. Then I heard a loud rumbling and Yuki tensed up nervously "Hey Yuki are you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded a bit embarrassed "Okay lets go eat than." I said as I stood up and lead Yuki to the kitchen table this was a small apartment with a small kitchen and right outside of the kitchen was the table. I made us some bowls of cereal and sat down at the table. We ate in silence for a bit but I had pilfer help but ask "So what happened?" Yuki tensed up and took a deep breath "Well it all started when me and Yuno went to see the stars I was really excited and I thought Yuno was too she seemed really happy. We were at the star gazing site when Yuno offered me a soda before we saw the stars cause it was still pretty early so I accepted took a sip and next thing i knew I was waking up chained to a wall and being forced feed by Yuno and other stuff." Yuki said finishing off his cereal. I was tempted to ask what other stuff but saw Yuki was trying his best to think about something. "Maybe he's not being secretive but he just doesn't remember." I thought. "Yuki are you having trouble remembering what happened?" I asked him. He looked up a bit embarrassed "Uh yeah after the first couple days I started blacking out, and after a couple more my mind was off somewhere else entirely. So I don't remember much after that accept waking up and seeing you, and you getting me out of there." He said shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. "Oh he doesn't remember that kiss." I thought mentally sighing in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki's POV

"Akise what's going to happen now?" I asked. "Well you'll stay here while the police work on Yuno's capture." He told me. "But.." I said before he interrupted "No buts she's too dangerous you need to stay indoors where it is safe." Akise said. I went back to the bedroom I woke up in after I finished eatting and sat down. Akise left the house saying he had some things to get. So I was alone I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Akise's POV

I walked to a local grocery store and went in the restroom. Yuki was driving me crazy I just wanted to take him right there in the kitchen. My mind drifted to lewd thoughts. "Yuki..." I purred huskily into his ear. "Akise." He breathlessly said back. "Yuki I've liked you ever since I saw you and I can't hold back my urges anymore, but I'll be good to you." I said as I laid above him. "Eh...wait what?" Yuki stammered out surprised. I snuck my hand up his shirt and rubbed his chest in all his sensitive places well at least the ones I had discovered. "Mmm..." Yuki moaned writhing with pleasure beneath me. "Hmm you like that?" I asked gently as my hand searched his torso for something. Yuki responded by refusing to speak, and facing his head to the side embarrassed. I couldn't have that now "Ah found it." I thought as I grabbed on to Yuki's left nipple and began to massage it, he began to moan louder, and I could feel him shivering from the sensations. "Akise ah...oh...mmm." He moaned leaning his head back. I quickly pulled up his shirt while he was lost in the sensation. I leant down above his chest and ran my tongue over his nipple before beginning to suck on it gently. I could hear Yuki's innocent moans above me as I felt him move beneath me. I gently flipped him on his back as I continued to massage his body and asked "Yuki do you want this?" "Yes Akise I want this do it?" He said in a lusty voice. I pulled down his boxers, lubed myself up, and begun to push myself inside him. I finally got in all the way and begun thrusting into him deeply. "Oh Akise harder!" Yuki yelled as he held onto the sheets. I was getting close I thrust deep into him as I came. I snapped out of my daydreaming and wiped myself off and left the stall and washed my hands.

Author's Notes

I bet you're wondering why I have not updated in a while and why this is so short well that's because one I had summer school two my older sister and her girlfriend are getting ready to move out and head off to Chicago and I'm getting ready to drive up to Chicago with them and my dad too. Now I'll only be in Chicago for one day, but due to the fact that me and my sister have been together all our lives and I like her girlfriend she's like another sister to me I'm kind of sad. All that is a factor but the biggest most horrid problem I have had is you've probably guessed it by now a writers worst enemy "Writers Block" usually I take this as a hint to step away from a project and wait for things to start flowing again but that has not been working. I have also been writing for other stories like fan fictions and some original works of mine too over this period of time. I have ran into some problems with these original works also because I have been working on them with a friend and she's, basically she's not doing anything and I want to say screw it you're fired and ditch her like she's dead weight, but she's a close friend of mine and I like to have her help in this endeavor, but it seems like everyone is doing there share but her the artist is drawing the characters, the editor is discussing with me how we can make her job take less time, and the fashion artist is drawing some pretty damn good fashion. I just don't know if I should approach this friend in a business manner or a friend to friend way. I must be boring you readers with my trivial problems the fact of the matter is that I have neglected my duties to type for this fan fiction and update regularly, and for that I sincerely apologize. Now I'm going to ask you the reader a favor can you please take time out of your busy schedule and give me your ideas where you think the stories going what you would like to see and just maybe a bit of advice on what I should do about this friend. One more thing my favorite pink haired girl is making a comeback next chapter but will she find what she's looking for or get thrown off the trail? Why don't you help me decide? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yuno's POV

I couldn't take it anymore I needed Yuki. Like the sun needs to set and rise, like the world needs to orbit round the sun, and like everyone needs someone to love. I was having Yuki withdrawal and it was killing me. I just wanted to feel him, touch him, love him, but I couldn't find him. There was a deep hole in my heart that only Yuki could fill, and there was a place on my body that only Yuki could fill too.

I fell asleep in my little hiding place for the day. The next morning my running began again dodging the police and looking for Akise at the same time was hard. Though finding Akise was something I needed to do. I knew wherever he was Yuki would be too.

I also needed to change my look every cop in town was looking for me. I needed some new clothes and a haircut. I went into the grocery store covering my pink hair the hood of a jacket I found earlier today. Wearing a hood wouldn't seem suspicious sense it had been raining earlier. I grab three new pairs of pants and shirts and bought a can of silver hair dye.

Then I paid for what I got doing my best to not keep eye contact.  
Then I walked out of the store. That's when I saw him Akise walking out of the store with a bag of groceries I followed him as far as I could then I lost him. I decided to hide out near the area I lost him at. Because I knew it was the best place with a chance a finding him again. I snuck into an empty house through an open window.

After I began to change my image first I dyed my hair dazzling silver. I put on a blue short sleeved cotton shirt and some faded jeans. Then I snuck back out of the house and began to look for a place near where I was at so I could keep an eye out for Akise.

Yuki's POV

I heard the front door opening and ran to the front dorm. "Akise!" I yelled happy to have some humane interaction. "Yuki are you alright?" He asked giving me a hug. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Oh then why did you yell my name?" He asked. "I was just really happy to see you." I said.

"Oh so you missed me?" He asked. "Yeah a lot." I said. His face turned a bit red but I just blamed it on the hot weather. "Yuki I..." He stammered about. "You?" I asked. "I really, really like you." He said.

I stood there a bit confused trying to figure out if he was serious. When all of a sudden he pushed me to the floor and kissed me. (Yeah I know most of you already know Yuno has her diary and is screaming no at this very second just lavish in the fact that she lost this one. But will Akise go any further find out next time on Sweet Dreams or Sinful Nightmares and by that I mean right now! Cause I'm not a jerk who would leave you hanging on an important part.) He pulled away and I said "Akise but, but?" "No buts Yuki I've been waiting to tell you exactly how I feel ever since I laid eyes on you but now I'll just show you." He said as he slipped his hand under my shirt.

(Yuno wishes she could destroy her own diary right now without dying of course.) I moaned and then the phone began to ring. "Aren't you gonna get that Akise?" I asked. "No I'm in the middle of something more important right now." He said as he began to take off my shirt. "But it could be more important. It could be about Yuno!" I said.

"Nothing's more important than you Yuki." He said making me fall silent for a bit. There was no stopping him everything was moving so fast. We didn't even go out first or anything. I hardly know anything about him sure it's Akise but I never thought about him in this way. I need an adult!

"Can't we just take things slow!?" I yelled a bit too loudly. He stopped and backed off a bit. "Am I going to fast?" He asked then he looked at me for a second. Then said "Your right I am going to fast I just told you I liked you and now I'm trying to have sex with you we didn't even go out first!" He said. "That's exactly what I was thinking." I said.

"But Yuki I really like you and I just guess I let that cloud my judgment and that made me put you in a situation you're not ready for. So I can wait we can date and you can get to know me and I won't go further than you want me to go. Because you're definitely worth waiting for." He said. "Thanks Akise but we can't date because I'm stuck here we can't go out or anything because Yuno's still out there." I said. "Then we'll just hang out here until everything calms down and learn stuff about each other. How's that sound?" He asked. "That sounds great!" I said. (Yuno now contemplating destroying her diary anyway!"

Yuno's POV

Oh my…UH that Akise I wish I had a real diary just so I could vent all my rage into that or better yet I wish I had Akise here so I could vent out all my rage on him. Until he's nothing but a lifeless corpse. How dare he take advantage of the situation to make Yuki go out with him! Yuki really doesn't like him he just has to settle because he's stuck in a house with him and can't leave! Akise is a little conniving evil man stealer!

I have to find them now! This is so annoying where on Earth could they be? As soon as I find them I'm going to get the nearest sharp object and use it to chop off Akise's head. That little smart ass isn't going to get away with this. I should have killed him when we were being chased by those damn dogs would have saved me a lot of trouble!

Besides I'm a much better fit for Yuki than him! I'm nice and sensible and I could really protect him if he's ever in a bind. However Akise is too nice in a fight he'd be walked on like a doormat. He's too weak if he had to protect Yuki in a fight he'd get him killed! The only thing he has going for him is his brain and he hardly uses that!

Because if he did he'd know taking Yuki away from me is the dumbest thing anyone could ever do!

Author's Notes

Okay I know it's been a while and feel free to yell at me but I've been a bit distracted. With my senior year of high school and college stuff. Also my other story I've finished book one over a hundred pages of writing and I'm about to finish up book two and I got ahead myself and started book three. Also that's just one of my original stories there are more. I may be able to write more when winter break starts but for me that won't be until the twenty first. So all the major questions that may come up if you were really reading.

Is Yuno really going to kill Akise?

Can Yuki really have a good time with Akise in the house doing something that doesn't involve intercourse?

Is Akise every going to get any?

Who will Yuki choose in the end?

So what do you think the answer should be?


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

Yuki's POV

Akise had just gotten back however I was feeling awkward about what had happened earlier. I was laying down reading a book I found. "Yuki..." Akise said as he laid next to me on the bed. I shied away as he moved closer I turned away and kept trying to read still embarrassed. I could feel Akise's hand on my back and took in a sharp breath.

I could feel his hand moving lower and lower down my back. Akise started sucking on my exposed neck. "He clearly forgot about taking things slow." I thought. I was so distracted by him sucking on my neck. I didn't notice his hand slip into my pants. "Ah...Akise...you..said we'd take it slow.." I said breathily.

"This is slow." He said as he pulled down my pants slightly and continued sucking on my neck. "Ahn..." I moaned involuntarily. "Yuki..." Akise said breathlessly. I moaned again in response to his hot breath on my skin and the intimate way he was holding me. I felt something enter me and groaned at the less than familiar feeling. I was distracted from the odd sensation as Akise started sucking on my nipple. I moaned again this time much louder as I hoped that Akise didn't have neighbors.

The phone rang and rang but neither of us stopped to answer it or even acknowledged its ringing. To comfortable the way we were right then to be disturbed.

Yuno's POV

Yuno realized that what Yuki and Akise had was real and that if she really loved Yuki she should let him be happy. However fuck that she's Yuno fucking Gasai she gets what she wants no matter what and she wanted Yuki. She also wanted Akise's head on a gold platter. However Yuki came first and hopefully in her. She sighed and thought have your fun now Akise you won't be getting any further as she stood outside of Akise's home staring up at his window.

Third Person (Yep this was so good it can't be a POV)

A loud knocking on the door interrupted Akise's maneuvering and fun for the time being. He went to preferably yell at the person who interrupted his little play time as he opened the door he came face to face with Yuno. Sure she had changed her look but Akise was no fool it was still her dyed hair or not he could tell a psycho when he saw one. He decided to play it cool he wouldn't attack if she didn't and if she tried anything unusual there were some cops hidden away around the house who would come and stop her. Of course that was only if Akise didn't kill her first and claim self defense.

"Hi I'm doing a survey are you the only person living here?" She asked in an overly peppy tone hiding her usual voice behind a layer of horrid sweetness. "Yep I'm the only one living here." Akise said leaning on the front door closing it a bit so she could not barge in. "Oh well I had heard two people were staying here recently?" She said feigning surprise. "Yeah my brother was here for a bit but we got into a big fight and he left. He's probably cooling off at ratty hotel right now I bet." Akise said faking to be annoyed at the brother he didn't have. "Oh what a shame." She said her smile beginning to waver.

"How is this bastard one young me?!" Yuno thought. "Oh wow it must hurt for her to realize she's losing so badly right now." Akise thought. All the while Yuki laid in the back room clueless about the confrontation taking place a few feet away from where he laid.

Sorry about the late update I know I'm a horrible person but I have a lot of reasons why I didn't update. One was writers block of course that evil bitch always showing up where it's not wanted. Also senior year and all gotta hit those books get ready for college jeez I should of spent more time writing... Wait no school matters ahn who am I kidding... Okay so other than that Yuki, Akise, Yuno all in the same place. What what should happen next she Yuno barge in and force herself on Yuki should they all have a dastardly three way or should CIA agents jump from the bushes and arrest Yuno for a her heinous crimes tell me your ideas and what you think should happen I'm on spring break for the next week I'll try to get in as much writing as possible but I want to hear how you feel all your opinions are greatly appreciated it may be fun to write this but it's a lot more fun when I have awesome people like you reading it remember it only takes imagination to write so if you want to take a chance at writing anything not even just fanfiction you should give it a try you don't know how it'll work out till you try. So tell me your thoughts I looked forward to one day reading one of your stories as well!


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

"How is this bastard one upping me?!" Yuno thought. "Oh wow it must hurt for her to realize she's losing so badly right now." Akise thought. All the while Yuki laid in the back room clueless about the confrontation taking place a few feet away from where he laid.

Yuki's POV

I was sitting in Akise's room waiting on him to finish whatever he was doing. I was tired but I wanted to ask Akise some questions and talk to him to get to know him a bit better. It wasn't like I wanted him to come back and start touching me again. No I just wanted to get to know him and really take it slow. I didn't miss the feel of his skin gliding across my own.

I didn't miss the sensation his tender lips gave me I...I just wanted to talk. Maybe if I kept telling myself this it would become true...although it was sure taking him awhile at the door maybe I'll go see what's going on. What if it's Yuno though? "No it couldn't be." I thought laughing off the notion and my own paranoia as I got up and began walking to the front room. "Yuki?!" Akise said in shock when he saw me enter the room.

"I thought you said you were the only one who lived here." A familiar feminine voice said and I involuntarily flinched. "No it couldn't be. Could it?! No please don't let it be." I thought in a panic. "Well technically I am this is my friend he's a guest who has been staying over my house since his parents left town for awhile so I am technically the only one who lives here." Akise said. I turned and looked out the door it wasn't Yuno though I mean the young women had similarities to Yuno but I was hoping it wasn't her. "I'm who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh hello how rude of me I should have introduced myself sooner I'm Rio Asai. It's a pleasure to meet you both may I ask your names?" She said with a warm smile unlike Yuno's usually possessive smirk. "I'm Yukiteru." I said. "Akise." Akise said with little interest or regard to Rio it sounded like he said it as more of an obligation he was curt and rude I didn't understand why. "So may we take this interview inside Akise?" Rio asked politely. I stared at Akise waiting to hear his answer.

Akise's POV

Everything was going so well until Yuki came in. Now Yuno had the upper hand she had seen Yuki and the thing that had been my hidden strength was now my kryptonite. As he empowered Yuno to do whatever it took to get him back. He was clueless to the ordeal he had caused his cute face turning to an expression of shock and fear when he heard Yuno's voice. For a moment I believed he know the gravity of the situation but that thought was short lives as he looked at the girl standing there his expression grow softer more secure.

I liked to believe that he felt safer with me by his side as he had to lean on me to even see out the door. He stayed this way as the women who I knew to be Yuno introduced herself with a pseudonym. This grounded me a bit as I took refuge in his warmth his innocence I had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair pet his head continue the ministrations that Yuno had so rudely interrupted. Then I heard her ask if we could continue our conversation inside. I quickly thought "No we can't!"

However Yuki looked up at me waiting for my answer. If I said no I'd seem rude and then I don't know what Yuno would do disguise or not. If I said yes I'd be voluntarily inviting a dangerous lunatic into my house who was also my love rival in a way as well. My heart was yelling "No kick her out slam the door in her face then get Yuki back into that bed!" While my brain shouted "Strategy you should invite her in or Yuki will think you're a rude jerk! So invite her inside then slyly call the cops but first hide the cutlery." What should I do I was so conflicted I was leaning more towards option one though since oh I really wanted Yuki back in that bed.

Authors notes

So here's the thing before you all yell at me I'd like to say I have a ton of excuses but here are the biggest things that may stop me from writing this. 1. Lack of inspiration. (I can't just write it whenever I feel like. I need the right mindset or it may turn into something you guys may hate.) 2. High School finals are coming up I'll be graduating soon so this won't be too much of a problem after that however they're piling on last minute work like crazy. 3. I'm easily distracted by other things I write and I am the worst procrastinator ever not because I'm bad at procrastinating but because I'm so good at it...sorry. 4. Lack of material I already finished the Mirai Nikki manga and since I finished it really doesn't leave much for the imagination anymore. However I may begin watching the anime or the ova's for a bit of a kick start back into the shipping and everything though.

Now I know there are a bit if not a lot of people who like this fan fiction so I'm going to do something new a bit of a viewers or reader's choice let you decide. You see Akise's kind of stuck should he let Yuno in and call the cops or slam the door in her face and get some well needed Yuki time? Both have some very interesting twists and I'm ready to get both in the works but you decide which one actually happens by typing which one you want you can change your vote later after you read it because what you voted for just may not be what you want after you read it all the way through the one with the most votes will be the one posted first so make sure to leave a review so your voice can be heard. (Hey I actually meant to post this in March don't kill me please what happen was this…. "Time to post." I said. "It's late go to bed." Parent says. "Okay I'll do it tomorrow then…" I thought. The next day at school "All seniors come to the recital hall for an assembly attention all seniors to the recital hall for an assembly." "Ahn I've got work to do I'll skip it…" I thought and went to class. "Go to the assembly." Teacher tells me. "But I need to get your work done…" I said. "Nope go to the assembly." The teacher replied. "You better not complain when it's not done." I thought and went to the assembly. The jest of this assembly was this "You seniors act like so entitled and like you run everything and like you're all so grown sixty or more of you are failing core classes…" "Well I'm not so why am I here and if sixty of us are failing is taking us out of class and yelling at us about it really going to help?!" I thought. "You need to buckle down and focus on school more you're all setting a bad example for the under classmen and are disrespecting your teachers…") That basically killed my buzz to update however now that I don't have to see any of them again I'm back and ready to give you guys what you want if you still want anything from me at all. Want to know something funny though well not funny for me… That teacher still got mad at me when I didn't have their assignment done. Yeah stupid jerk… However remember it's only four years so make the best of it.


End file.
